


【虫铁】爱与床笫之间 第三篇：They Have a Relationship

by moyuyu1006



Series: 【虫铁】爱与床笫之间（ABO短篇集） [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ABO, Alpha！Peter/Omega！Tony, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 04:26:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moyuyu1006/pseuds/moyuyu1006
Summary: #PWP，本垒，标记，不知所云。





	【虫铁】爱与床笫之间 第三篇：They Have a Relationship

Pepper和Happy的婚礼在五月二十九号举行。

Tony作为Happy的伴郎，穿着特殊定制的黑西装，精心修剪了胡子并把自己打扮得一丝不苟，他站在Happy侧后方，在神圣的誓言里，亲眼看着自己的好朋友把戒指套上自己曾经深爱的女人纤细修长的手指。

那一瞬间他想起了很多，亲人，朋友，背叛，爱，复仇者，恐慌，责任，分裂，救赎……Peter。

Peter。

Tony在一堆杂乱无章的词汇里突然想起那个名字，曾经那个青涩地笑着的有些害羞的男孩，如今这个隐忍与热切地看着自己的男人。

他被他拒绝，被他赶走，因他受伤，因他踌躇。

庄严喜悦的礼乐响起的时候，Tony环顾四周，几乎没有看见熟悉的面孔。他突然感到一阵轻微的突如其来的心痛，那疼痛并不剧烈，却像是一点点侵入腐蚀了心肺，直至剥夺了呼吸。

他低头望向自己的手指，空空如也——向来如此。

 

电梯门打开，他走进漆黑一片的客厅。

“Fri……”

“生日快乐——”

随着“砰”得一声响，一簇彩纸的礼花炸在他头顶，桌上精致的机械蜡烛亮起来，照出蛋糕上巨大的红黄相间的钢铁侠，之上用纯白的奶油龙飞凤舞地写着“Tony Stark”，而右下方不起眼的地方，有人小心翼翼地点缀了一个红蓝相间的小蜘蛛——像是一颗包裹着血管的跳跃的心脏。

而设计了这一切的青年弯着清冽的眉眼，他举起那喷洒出亮色彩片的礼花，露出洁白的牙齿绽放出无邪的笑容：“大惊喜，Mr.Stark！”

Tony觉得自己快要疯了。

他一向天才的大脑嗡嗡响作一团，呆愣在原地甚至不知道该露出什么表情，就像是个毫无准备被硬推上舞台的新星，台下的观众爆发足以掀翻屋顶的狂热，他却局促得连手脚都不知该如何摆放。

可Tony Stark的一生从不该有这样的时候，无论是字面意思还是引申意义上的。

那么久以来，他苦心孤诣地树立了一座看似密不透风实则一触即溃的沙堡，把自己困在其中大喊着不许靠近，就真的再没人敢更近一步。

但Peter不一样，他青春，张扬，生动，像一场暴雨，或是一阵飓风。

他打碎他的沙堡，逼得他全力建起一幢真正坚固的堡垒来抵御，却终究还是溃不成军。

“Mr.Stark……？”Peter望着呆愣在那里的Tony，笑容在他脸上凝固，夹杂着些不易察觉的苦涩，直到他看见Tony突然在他眼前滑了下去，“Tony——！”

他跨过几步的距离飞奔过去，在Tony的身体接触到冰凉的地面之前把他抱在怀里，与此同时，室内浓郁的信息素味道侵袭了他——除了惯常的属于Tony的带着点微苦的醇香，还有一丝Omega发情期间特有的邀请般的暖甜味道。

“哦，天呐……”

Peter惊叹了一声，感受到怀里人隔着衣物与自己相贴的温度——Tony今天特意喷的男士香水很好闻，但再也不会有什么气味比他本身还好闻了——他感觉自己的腺体受了那信息素的诱导就像是开了闸门的水坝，Alpha的气息与内心翻涌的征服欲控制不住地外溢。

“Peter……”Tony哑着嗓子喘息，他的头低垂着，看不清表情，Peter想稍稍后退身体查看他的状况，却被男人有些慌乱地攥住了袖子。

“别走，”Tony的声音细若蚊呐，“别离开……”

Peter感觉到自己的心脏被情感的海啸卷起，在最巅峰处发出喜若癫狂的尖叫和离心的揪痛，他伸臂把男人紧紧地搂在怀里，让两个人的肢体和信息素都亲密无间地交缠在一起。

“我在，”他亲吻Tony的头发，轻声许下最沉重的承诺，“我会一直在。”

 

窗户没有关紧，有微凉的夜风吹在Peter赤裸的上身，他却觉得整个人如同要烧起来一般火热。Tony被他压倒在餐桌上，闭着眼睛跟他接吻，灯光在他垂下的卷翘纤长的睫毛上跳跃，唇舌间是香甜火热的触感。西装外套被卷成一团抛在桌角的地板上，上面半掩着Peter的休闲上衣。

男人的手指扣在他肩膀上，热度顺着指尖如电流般窜过他每一寸肌肤神经，大脑轰鸣着嗡嗡作响，两人纠缠着弥漫在空气里的信息素让Peter的阴茎在宽松的休闲裤里硬得像铁杵——他知道Tony的也是。

Peter在亲吻的同时挺动腰杆，让自己的欲望隔着数层布料去戳刺男人柔软的大腿根，他修长的手指探进衬衫后摆，从光裸的脊背顺着脊梁中线一路滑下去，沿着西装裤边缘钻进温暖的臀缝，摸到一片黏腻的清凉。

Tony已经完全湿透了——从里到外的，源源不断的液体顺着穴口漫过臀缝，滴落在青年的手心，Peter在接吻的同时睁开眼睛偷偷探视Tony的表情，汗珠点缀在男人麦色的肌肤上，泛着细密而晶莹的水光，他嗅到空气中情欲的媚香，突然强烈地想要亲吻那抹微光。

温暖的舌尖在耗尽空气的前一秒从口中退开，顺着嘴角滴落的涎液舔上白净脖颈上凸起的喉结，Peter吮去之上微涩的晶亮水滴，烙下一片属于自己的红痕印记。Tony顺着他的动作扬起头喘息，手指扣在他光洁修长的后颈上轻柔地抚摸着，引导青年去探索开发自己的每一处敏感点。

“啊——Pete……”

Tony不确定逼出自己那声难以掩饰的呻吟的究竟是探入体内的两根手指，还是青年咬上胸口伤疤的牙齿。用舌头缓慢而细致地舔过那个圆圈形状的疤痕，Peter抬起被情欲氤氲得格外明亮的眼睛，观察着Tony脸上每一个细小的神态——他眼睫扇动的角度，脖颈扬起的弧度，眉头微蹙的幅度……他根据男人的反馈调整着力道角度用贝齿一点点轻啃过疤痕周围粉白的嫩肉，两指并拢小心地在温软的穴道里缓慢地摸索，神色温顺而拘谨。

悸动一般的电流从接触处通往心脏，麻痒而酸涩，Tony感觉到自己埋在那层人造皮肤之下的胸腔温暖地疼痛着——为青年那份体贴与关切，更为那份过分的谨慎与踌躇。

“嗯……”半眯起眼睛递给他一个慵懒而挑逗的眼神，Tony故意扭腰更深地吞进Peter止步不前的手指，无多掩饰地溢出享受的鼻音，“没必要把我当成易碎品，Boy……”

像是无形之中点着了一簇火苗，燃烧起汹涌足以燎原的烈火，尾音被柔软的嘴唇咬断，唇舌被火热的舌头占据，胸前拉起的银丝断在空气里，重新在缠绵的唇齿间搅拌。

胸前的水渍在空气中缓慢地蒸发，微凉，身后的手指却带了火一般地反复熨帖着肠壁，Tony在被按压体内敏感点时止不住地颤抖，双臂环上青年的背让自己的胸膛与他的亲密无间地紧贴，在缠绵的亲吻中扭动臀部迎合那愈发快速的抽插。他们的欲望因这过近的距离挤压碰撞在一起，隔着层层布料依然带来让人战栗的滚烫。

手指试探地揉弄了几下松软下来的肠壁，就从收缩着挽留的穴口间依依不舍地退出来，一路带着被焐得微热的体液滑过臀瓣腿根，Peter隔着西裤扶上Tony的腿弯，另一手握紧他的腰，微微用力上提，男人就顺着他的动作后仰身子抬高了腿，任由他利索地把自己的西裤连着内裤一起扒了下来甩在地上。双手缠上Peter的脖颈，Tony在青年前压身体追上两人唇齿间拉开的距离时顺势将双腿环上他劲瘦的腰肢，脚跟扣着他的后腰让两个人更紧密无间地贴在一起。

手掌抚过Tony翘在腹间硬挺的欲望，顺着顶端溢出的前液在柱身上滑动了几下，Peter侧过头将他的呻吟堵成模糊不清的呜咽，沾满情液的手指略过会阴，重新埋入了那兀自收缩着的饥渴小穴。

他用四指在柔软的内里探索着，时而分开指缝拓展，时而曲起指节抠挖，时而转动手腕旋转着埋进更深更炙热的区域，紧致的肠道吸附着他的手指，贪婪地吸吮着他的指骨关节，随着他的动作颤抖痉挛，贴合默契地像是第二层皮肤。

手指拔出穴口时带出明显的水声，饱胀已久的欲望取而代之抵在那一张一合的入口，Peter望进Tony的眼睛。男人的脸颊因为缺氧而遍布红晕，嘴唇红彤彤的像是玫瑰味道的果冻，那双眸子被情欲晕染成一幅淡墨的山水图，却是澄澈而清亮地，倒映着他的身影。

“Mr.Stark？”Peter再一次向他确认，他的眼睛被蒸腾的情欲铺满，却如琥珀般清澈而闪亮。

接触到他太过直白的求欢讯号，Tony咬着唇别开眼睛，他的声音轻得几乎湮灭在空气中，但Peter捕捉到了，正如他捕捉到那一片粉红的脖颈，和男人红得剔透的耳朵。

 

一手搁在Tony身后安抚地顺着他的背脊，Peter深吸口气，另一手扶着自己坚硬滚烫的欲望，看着自己充血崩起青筋的肉柱一点点地进入那泛着嫩粉光泽的小洞。

环状的穴口收缩着吸附住龟头，紧窄的肉壁绞紧前端，一吸一吮间欲拒还迎地将那不速之客引入到更深处，Peter用坚挺的阴茎破开那阻塞着的层层褶皱，把自己完全埋进方才刚被手指细心开拓过的蜜穴。

“唔——嗯……Pe……”

Tony抵在他的颈间的头颅在喷出灼热呼吸的同时发出惑人的低吟，Peter在完全进入后满足地叹息，男人的体内如被火焰焚烧着一般炙热，又如洪水汹涌过一般潮湿，他长舒一口气，待到内壁略微放松地由推挤变成吮吸他的欲望时挺动腰杆，缓慢又持续地侵略那片销魂之所。

“哈……别、等……嗯——”

扣在青年光裸的肩肌上手指骤然收紧，肠壁痉挛着夹紧了深埋其中的肉柱，Tony在Peter听话地停下动作以后大口地喘息，汗水顺着额角滑进眼睛里，微苦的咸涩液体刺激着瞳孔，他的视线瞬间就模糊了一片。

Peter咬着牙按捺住自己妄图在那宛如沸水深潭的穴道里驰骋的欲望，抬起头望向男人的眼睛：“很难受……？”

察觉到青年话语中的不安，Tony轻微地摇了摇头，紧抓在肩胛骨上仿佛生了根的手指缓慢地松开，顺着青年结实的手臂滑下，他长舒了一口气试图放松身体，后仰身子将手臂撑在光滑的桌面上，紧绷着的大腿肌肉在Peter的抚触下逐渐放松，献祭般地对着青年毫无保留地展开自己的身体。

“相信我，Tony，”一股热流顺着心脏传遍四肢百骸，Peter偏过头怜惜地轻吻Tony紧绷的额角，他的唇瓣顺着汗渍蹭到眼角，用舌尖安抚地轻刷过男人卷翘而浓密的睫毛，“交给我。”

 

木质的桌腿随着节奏在地板上磨擦出响动，和着肉体撞击时发出的啪啪声，空气中弥漫着绵长甘醇的信息素相融的味道。Peter的一只手把在Tony的膝窝，在激烈的抽插挺动中固定住他的位置，另一只手伸到臀后握住，滑动手掌揉捏把手心撑得鼓囊囊的臀瓣，抽插中挤出的情液让他的每一次摩擦都带出淫靡的水声。他摆动着腰在炙热潮湿的内里旋转着开拓，腰身上挺撑开前方内壁的褶皱，又微弓下腰肢去摩挲按压似曾相识的那处软陷之地。

晶亮的汗水顺着麦色的皮肤滴落胸膛，汇在泥泞的交合处，Peter咬着牙猛烈地侵犯进攻，从他的位置可以清晰地窥见自己肿胀的阴茎在Tony身体里的每一次进出，进入时穴口的褶皱几乎被拉平，囊袋狠狠拍打其上发出淫靡的响声，抽出时透明的清液顺势滴落而下，带出鲜红外翻的嫩肉。超负荷的穴口从开始的嫩粉被摩擦成艳丽的殷红，稍显迟钝地艰难吞吐着粗大的肉柱，肠液和前液在那被蹂躏得可怜兮兮的入口处混成一潭，随着强势的侵略甚至泛起微小的泡沫。

Tony扶在桌上的手臂早就无力支撑，背部紧贴在染上温度的桌面，上半身随着囊袋撞上穴口的节奏难耐地弓起再无力地落下，起伏的胸腹线条像是一张拉紧的满弓。他抬起手臂挡在视线氤氲的双目前，止不住的生理泪水把肌肤濡湿了一大片，水分的流失让他的喉咙干涩，声音喑哑，他紧咬嘴唇试图掩饰那些软弱又黏腻的呻吟，却只能随着Peter愈发快速的抽插发出近乎啜泣的哽咽。

坚硬的欲望挺在腹间，随着晃动拍打在平坦的小腹上，透明的前液四散而开溅落在周遭的皮肤上，Tony感觉自己多次濒临高潮的边缘，却又一次次因缺乏抚慰而未能攀上高峰，他想伸出手去触碰自己的阴茎，手指却酸软得几乎动弹不得。

空气中辛辣如清酒的信息素占据了他的呼吸，让他的全身都像泡在酒坛里一样醉醺醺的，身体内部像是开了闸的水龙头，因Omega的本能不断地分泌出止也止不住的情液，饱涨而热辣的感觉从与另一个人身体的连接处直达五脏六腑，带来因被全然掌控而产生的恐惧，与其中放浪形骸的满足。

抽插的节奏逐渐变得舒缓而缠绵，Tony迷迷糊糊地感觉到自己被人托着背从桌上拉起来，裹进温暖的怀抱。有轻柔的吻落在他微蹙的额角眉心，温热的嘴唇刷过他颤抖的湿润的睫毛，吮去之上晶莹的泪珠，他睁开半阖的眼睛，望进眼前人温柔的深色眸子。

Peter托着他的腰，保持着身体连接的姿势让他更加贴近自己，他感觉到自己体内的洪流与渴望全部汇集在深埋在男人体内的肉柱，他挪动腰身从最深处退出一些，阴茎蹭过微阖的内阴口，龟头旋转着在那个狭小的入口处摩擦，抵开那层阻挡着的肉壁坚定而缓慢地插了进去，Tony颤着手指抓紧了他环在身侧的手臂，低着头发出哽住的痛吟，指节随着一节节埋入的欲望颤抖着舒张，指骨用力到泛白，却没有推开他。

Peter尝试着缓慢轻柔地抽动，内阴比肠道之中还要紧致炽热，他几乎寸步难行。Tony在他耳边因疼痛发出近乎哭喊的破碎喘息，有Omega信息素的味道隐隐地从后颈的腺体处透出来，渗透进空气中本就十分浓郁的混合气味里，他感到自己的结在逼仄的空间里发胀，叫嚣着生长壮大，牙齿因为亟待啃咬刺破什么而发疼发痒，喉咙干涸刺痛，充满了嗜血与征服的渴望。

Tony在他的舌尖点上后颈腺体时剧烈地颤抖，手指抓在他手臂上留下几欲划破皮肤的指印，Peter在即将攀上巅峰的炫目中咬着牙把阴茎狠狠地插入内阴，结胀大着撑开内壁，精液全数喷洒在男人身体最隐秘的内部。感受到Tony嘶哑地尖叫着夹紧他，颤抖着身体把白浊浓厚的欲望释放在他们紧贴的胸腹间，他张口咬上近在咫尺的那截白皙而修长的后颈，眼眶被渴望烧得发红。

“T……Tony、Tony——”高潮激烈而持久，Peter在眼前绚丽的白光中环着Tony的脊背把自己整个人埋进他怀里——像个终于归家的孩子，或是历经千帆之后终于得以停泊的旅人——他反复地叫他的名字，直到感受到男人轻柔地落在他头顶的抚触。

纤长的手指轻柔地顺着头皮拂过他浓密的发丝，他听见Tony温柔的、轻微沙哑的声音：“我是你的……Peter。”

 

那之后他们分食了那个个头不大却蕴藏了满满温馨的蛋糕，Peter小心翼翼地想用餐刀把最上方的那个金红色钢铁侠刮下来，却被Tony从身后偷偷用奶油盖了一脸，他在奋起反击时弄坏了自己精心雕琢的图案，却也礼尚往来地报废了Tony的衬衫……最后他们在情热味道还未完全散去的室内衣衫不整地吻在一起，唇齿间混杂搅拌着属于奶油和彼此的芳香甜蜜。

Tony在亲吻中微退开唇，注视着半压在自己身上的Peter，他抬起手指顺着唇线把他上唇边沾着的一团奶油抹开来，眯起眼睛调侃他：“哦，Boy，你看上去可真像个老爷爷。”

“我多希望这样，Tony，”Peter认真地望着他，棕色的瞳孔像是珍藏着属于自己的宝石的一块土地，坚定而清晰地映出小胡子男人的脸，“直到我白了头发胡子的那天，我们依然一直在一起。”

Tony被这突然的告白打得措手不及，他轻咳一声，目光有些游离：“你知道我……”

Peter落在他微锁眉心的亲吻打断了他的话，他勾起唇角露出一个微笑：“你知道作为我们来说，未来充满变数且无法预测，或许未来的某天我会被圣诞老人咬一口，甚至比你先白了胡子？”

Tony愣了一瞬，突然仰起头笑了，大笑，他的肩膀耸动，身体颤抖，随着圈着他的臂膀传递扩散到另一个人，也带起Peter的笑声。

他突然觉得一切都正确了——那些一直想要却不停躲避的，一直不敢拥抱却是因为害怕失去的，终于在这一瞬间，拥有了来自对方的最完美的承诺。

他们会是很好的一对，无论是作为战友，作为亲友，还是作为恋人。

“Peter，”Tony环上他的脖颈，凑上去缓慢地舔去他上唇的奶油，顺着湿痕在他唇瓣上轻点了一下，“我真是太喜欢你的一切了。”

Peter的眼角眉梢都在刹那间被惊喜点亮，他深吸一口气让标记着自己气味的Tony的气息扑满口鼻，在男人退回去时追上去，磨蹭那沾了奶油清香的唇，要求一个来自恋人的完整的深吻：“而我爱你，Tony。”

 

【第三篇 完】


End file.
